Farther From The Sun
Prologue Saddie looked to the sun. "Your dream said it...Goes away right?" "I think so. It was like we were so far away from the sun..." Frost shuddered. "Well is this from bringing in those three kits?" Saddie asked. Frost shook her head. "It's different. It's like someone is pulling us away." Saddie swallowed and kept looking to the sky. Chapter One Bramblekit was eating a black lands' squirrel while Fallkit has a mouse from the white lands. Moonkit moved around her vole impatiently. Fallkit looked up. "Are you going to play with that mouse or eat it?" "It's just...I never ate prey before..." Moonkit mewed. Bramblekit smirked. "Tell us the real reason you're playing with the vole, Moonkit." Moonkit sighed. "I had a dream." Fallkit perked her ears. "About what?" "Well...I was in a black pool and I went into a cave, in front of me were the four element signs. They turned into fragments and went inside of me, I got scared so a rock dome only fit big enough for me went over me. When I felt better it went back down....Then I woke up. It seemed so real though." She meowed. "Odd dream." Bramblekit chirped. "Now eat the vole before it turns to crowfood." Fallkit nodded. Moonkit thought it was sad that her friends didn't even care about her dream, it seemed like the world to Moonkit and hardly nothing to them. It's probably because it didn't happen to them... Moonkit thought with a sigh. Moonkit padded out of the dome and into the Field Of One Green. She stared up at the sky. The sun seemed smaller, like littler by a tad. Moonkit shook her head, it was probably just her imagination. But then she looked up again. It really looked smaller. Moonkit sighed. "Im nuts...What's wrong with me?" She moaned. Frost padded out of the dome and went over to Moonkit. "What's wrong?" She asked. Moonkit looked up to Frost. "It looks as if the sun is smaller." Frost looked to the sun. "Go back inside the dome Moonkit." She ordered. "Why?" Moonkit looked confused. "Just do it!" Frost hissed. Moonkit scurried back to the dome. Chapter Two Moonkit padded over to Bramblekit and Fallkit. "Guys this is important!" She meowed frantically. Fallkit and Bramblekit looked over. "What is it Moonkit?" Fallkit sat up. Bramblekit's eyes glittered with curiosity. Moonkit bit her lip. "I looked at the sun and thought it looked a tad bit smaller, Frost came out I told her and she told me to go back inside the dome with a worried expression!" "What do you think it means?" Bramblekit flicked his tail. "Is she worried you'll get too hot?" Moonkit shook her head. "No, she seemed distressed. Like something was going to happen." Fallkit raised her eye whiskers. "Like what Moonkit?" Moonkit shrugged. "I don't know but I think it's important." Bramblekit sighed. "What should we do? Just plain out ask her?" "It doesn't hurt to try." Moonkit meowed. "But what if she tells us just to go back to the dome?" Fallkit asked. Bramblekit nodded. "Yeah, if we just get sent back theres nothing to do." Moonkit shook her head. "We'll demand to stay." "Then what?" Fallkit questioned. "We'll ask her why does she seem so worried." Moonkit grinned. Bramblekit and Fallkit looked at eachother. "Well it's worth a try." Fallkit sighed defeatedly. Moonkit smiled. Maybe this would give them some answers. Maybe she would find out about her dream too. Chapter Three Category:Fan Fictions